


Both Sides Of The Argument

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Baked Goods, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Laura isn't sure whether she should buy the latest fudgy temptation at the grocery store.  Carmilla agrees.In which Carmilla is both the angel and the demon on Laura's shoulder.





	Both Sides Of The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux!
> 
> This was totally inspired by a poster in my local Goodwill, which showed two girls dressed up for Halloween: one as Rey, and one as a demon/witch thing. My brain went from there. Also going to the store and only getting exactly what you need is a struggle. 
> 
> Set post-canon. T for a little swearing and innuendo.

Laura was nearly done with her trip to the grocery store, having dutifully checked off everything from chicken thighs to dish soap from her list. Not only had she found everything, but nothing had impulsively leapt into her cart. Unfortunately, her path took her past the bakery section of the store. “Triple fudge layer cake? Is that even legal?” Laura Hollis burned with a mighty need.

As her fingers reached toward the cake, a tiny figure robed in white appeared next to her left ear. “Oh, cutie, if I’m the angel on your shoulder, you need better influences in your life.”

“Carmilla?” Laura whispered.

“I know, I’m surprised too,” Carmilla drawled. “So, yeah, you should totally not buy the—hang on.” Carmilla inspected her robe more carefully, then reached up to feel the braids curled around her ears. “Did your subconscious dress me up as Princess Leia from _A New Hope_?”

“...maybe?”

“Okay, let’s switch to something a little more timely, at least,” Carmilla said and, with a pop, she was now wearing Rey’s costume. “What do you think about the arm-length gloves?”

“Mm.” Laura gulped unhelpfully. “Not bad?”

“Mm,” Carmilla echoed appreciatively. “Well, I know what I’m getting for Christmas.”

“Just like we’re getting that triple fudge layer cake?” asked a familiar voice but a new speaker.

“Naturally,” Laura sighed at the sight of another Carmilla, this one all in black, on her right shoulder.

“This is more like it, cupcake. Although,” evil!Carmilla surveyed her clothes. “A black corset and leather pants? This is basically my standard wardrobe. I think I should be offended. What do you think?” she asked Laura conversationally. “Angelina Jolie as Maleficent? Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman? Or maybe, if she’s going to be dressed as everyone’s favorite Force-sensitive Girl Scout?..” With a poof, Carmilla was dressed in gleaming chrome armor, a stormtrooper helmet under her arm.

“Unph,” Laura moaned. “Not fair. Gwendoline Christie can bench-press me. Can and may.” Though, to be fair, the same was true of her Carmilla. “Can we go back to arguing over cake now?”

“You know you want it,” evil!Carmilla intoned.

Laura looked over at good!Carmilla. “Really, we’re making me do this? Fine. You know that’s going right to your thighs. Forget baked good, that thing’s more like baked terrible for you.”

“Or you could eat the cake, and then we could engage in some...strenuous calorie burning.” Laura bit her lip. “That way, everybody’s happy.”

“Little help here?” Laura asked good!Carmilla, sprawled on her shoulder with a book. “Seriously? Where did you even find Camus? Could you at least pretend to care?”

“Nope. I mean, I suppose I could point out all the things you could buy with the price of the cake, but some of them are worse.” Good!Carmilla licked her finger and turned her page.

“King size bags of Twizzlers are on sale,” evil!Carmilla supplied. Shit, she hadn’t had a Twizzler for weeks.

“You are the actual worst!” Laura hissed, nearly tearing at her hair. God, she loved one Carmilla, but two was more than she had bargained for.

“Look,” good!Carmilla pointed out. “Instead of beating yourself up, why don’t you just get it, but bring it to Laf and Perry’s housewarming party on Friday? That way you only eat a slice or two, and it satisfies your petty obligation to bring something.”

“That...actually makes sense. Good compromise, guys!” Laura held up her hands for the tiny Carmillas to high-five. Whistling happily, she grabbed the cake and headed for the checkout line.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...also I may have stolen the bit about Gwendoline Christie bench-pressing people with permission from god-knows-where on the internet. So, um. Oops? Sorry? Thank you?


End file.
